Ice and Fire
by Geanie93
Summary: AU Karmy story. Amy is a pediatrician and Karma has a daughter named Rachel. Read on and see how their love blossoms and some hardship they go through. Just like any other relationship out there.
1. Chapter 1

I**ce and Fire**

**Chapter 1**

**AMY POV**

" , you have one last patient to see tonight." One of the many nurses said to me. I sigh. I'm just ready to go home after a long shift but I love my job. Being a pediatrician has always been my dream. I love working with kids. The way their minds work is very interesting. How they can be mad at you for a minute and the next they love you unconditionally. I wish we all were like kids. Always happy with each other and if we got mad, it would be only for mere seconds.

I walk into my last patient. I assessed her and made her a happy little girl when I brought out a candy from my lab coat. That's what I lived for. To see those smiles everyday. I could never get enough.

I was ready to go home but to my luck, I knew something would come up to ruin the afternoon I had to myself. I got a call from Lauren and quickly answered. "Hey Amy!" "What's up, Lauren?" "I need your help. Can you swing by my house for a little bit?" "As long as it doesn't take all night," I said. I love Lauren but sometimes I wish she could do without asking for so many favors. She held a day care at her house. Not that she needed the money. She was married to a guy named Kevin who was a lawyer. She just held the day care to have something to do throughout the day. Secretly, I think she just wants the practice. I feel like she wants to start popping kids soon. I laugh at the thought. She can be very persistent to what she does. Always achieving what she wants.

I pull up to Lauren's drive way. It's almost completely dark. I walk up to the door and she swings it open. I didn't even get to knock on the door. Almost as if she was spying on me make my way to the door. "Weirdo," I grinned at her. "Shut up. I have a situation." "Is a life or death? Because I think you're better off going to the ER," I said in a concerned tone. "It's not me. One of the kids I babysit swallowed a small toy but she didn't choke or anything. She literally ate it and went about her day." I could tell she was scared as hell. You never want to mess with anyone's kids. The parents will become very protective. Like. Lioness and her cub. "Well, if she's not dying then I'm sure she'll be ok." "Do you mind checking her out? Just to be safe?" "Sure. Is she still here?" "Yeah, her mom will be here shortly. She's the last kiddo I have left." I turn to look for the little girl and she's sitting on the dinning table coloring. I smile. She was adorable. She had auburn hair and a porcelain skin. I walk up to her and say, "hey there princess, are you feeling strange or anything?" She smiles at me and shakes her head side to side. "That's good, what's your name?" I said trying to break her from her shyness. She hesitated a little but soon enough she spoke. "My name is Rachel." "What a pretty name." She smiled a little embarrassed. I checked her throat to see any bleeding that the toy could of caused. She was alright. I gave her a lollipop and her eyes grew big. She smiled and thanked me. Yup. All those smiles I live for.

"She seems fine to me. We just needed the little toy to pass and come out the other end. No big deal. This happens all the time to kids." I said walking to Lauren. "Thank God! Her mom is outside about to come in. Do you mind explaining what happen and how she'll be fine? And can you put your doctor face on?" I chuckle to what she said. Do I have a face when I'm a doctor? Hmm. I hear the doorbell. Lauren goes to open it and I go sit next to Rachel. I see a beautiful woman walk up to us. She has auburn hair with porcelain skin as well. Yup. This is Rachel's mother. I get up and I introduce myself and extend my hand. "Hi I'm ." She looked so beautiful when her eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "Hi I'm karma. Rachel's mother." She said extending her hand. We shook hands and I felt something totally different. The physical touch was like small electric bolts making their way down my spine. 'Weird,' I thought to myself. "No need to panic. I'm Lauren's sister. She had called me saying that little Rachel here swallowed a small toy." Karma laughs a little. "Man, she's always doing that. Seems like I have to buy her some toys that are easier to digest." I smile at her. She took the news way better than Lauren. Poor Lauren, at least she's getting the practice. "My name is Amy by the way. Lauren asked me if I could do the whole doctor thing so I could tell you the diagnosis since, well, I am the doctor." She lets out a small laugh. Wow that sound was amazing. I want her to do it again. "So what's the diagnosis, Doc?" She said with a grin on her face. "She'll live." We both laugh. There was that sound again. 'What is going on' I thought to myself.

They were about to head out and we had said our 'goodbye's' and 'thank you's' when Rachel came up to me and hugged me saying a small thank you for the candy. She was the most adorable little person I've ever met. She was so polite and well behaved. "Nice meeting you Amy." Karma beamed as she started walking out to the driveway. "You too karma." I say and smile at her. "See ya Rachel ," Lauren said while waving. The little girl gave a small smile and a wave.


	2. Chapter 2

Ice and Fire

Chapter 2

AMY POV

it's been three weeks since I met karma. I can't stop thinking about her smile and laugh and her hair. God, I sound like a creep. She's been running laps around my head. I should just forget about her. She has a little girl, thus, meaning she's straight and probably married or taken.

I continue my rounds to check up on patients. There's been a lot of work lately and barely any free time to take a breather. I walked into my last patient before going on break. I walk in and see the little girl I met three weeks ago. She was crying. Her mother was at her side. I walk closer. " what do we have here?" I grab the clipboard with her information and some X-rays. I examine the X-rays. She has a sprain on her wrist. " How are you feeling Rachel?" She's still crying a little. Her mom is holding her wrist. "It hurts," she said in a sad tone. "Well I'm here to make it all better," her mom smiles at me and I smile back. " now, for the next 48 hours I want you to rest your wrist. Try not to move it at all. Can you do that for me?" " I'll try my best." "Good. I'm going to give you a splint. What's your favorite color?" "Pink!" She said trying to give me a smile. "Alright I'll get you a pink splint and some anti-inflammatory painkillers. Specially designed for kids with your bravery." I got her a pink splint and put it on as carefully as possible. The painkillers were already doing their job. She wasn't crying as much. "How do you feel baby?" "Much better mommy." She smiled at her. "Now I want you to ice your wrist and not play so much. It might hurt more than before if you try to move it. Your mom can help you ice it as well." I looked at karma. You can tell she's very concerned for her daughter. She gives me a small smile and says, "thank you." "You're welcome. It's my job to fix the greatest kids in the world." I looked at Rachel and she gave me a shy smile. "All better now. I want to you see you back in a week to see how everything is going. It's that alright?" " See you in a week, Doc." Karma said winking at me. 'Ummm what' I felt my stomach flip. I turn to Rachel and I give her a lollipop. She smiles and gives me a small hug. I hug the little person who can only reach a little over my hips. I walk out the room but not before I hear Rachel speak. "I like my doctor mommy. She's nice." "I like her too, honey." I could hear the smile in her voice. My hearts palpitations were going way too fast for my liking. I thought it was going to burst out.

A WEEK LATER

"Hey guys! How's everything?" I said walking into my office and seeing both auburn hair girls. I swing around my desk and sit down. "I'm all fixed up!" Rachel beamed. "I'm glad you did what I told you. You are great at following directions. Do you mind if I take a look at your wrist?" She puts it in front my laying it on my desk. She already had taken the splint off. I asked her how far she can move it and she did all sorts of motions with it. "Yup! All fixed up!" All of the sudden I hear the hourly routine train start up. The train picks up patients and takes them for two rounds around the hospital floor. Rachel smiled brightly and asked her mom if she could go since she wasn't able to go last time due to too much pain. Her mom simply gave her a nod and she ran off.

Karma turned to look at me. "Thanks Amy. You're amazing with kids." "That's why I picked this job. I love it!" She looks at me and chuckles. "Yeah I need more people who are great with kids around me." She said nonchalantly in a small voice. I looked at her a bit confused. "Why is that?" The words just slipped out. I knew it was a personal question and I regretted it almost instantly until karma spoke up. "Well It's just the both of us. It's hard finding people who know how much kids mean to a parent. They will always come first before friends or lovers." "Like a lioness protecting her cub. I get it." She gave me a small smile. Did I see her blush? No! Amy. You get your mind out of there right now. Wait, she said it was just the two of them. There wasn't anyone else. But that doesn't mean she's gay. She has a child. Meaning a 'guy' had to do that to her.

"Heeeellllooooo," karma drew out, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Uhh I…I spaced out. it's been a long day. It's the end of my shift," I said giving her a small smile. "Well if you're up for some coffee after your shift, I could totally accompany you if you would like?" She said with a grin. "That would be great!" I said a little too cheery. I hope she didn't notice. Her grin grew to a big smile. Wow. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I tried to suppress them but I just let them have their win.

Rachel came running back in out of breath. "Did you have fun, sweetheart?" "Tons mommy! The conductor gave us all candy!" "That's great, sweetie! Doctor Amy here is going to come with us to the cafe. Are you up for it?" "Yes! Can I have chocolate milk at the cafe?" "Of course!"

"Give me five minutes so I can tidy up here and then we can go" they both nodded. Soon we were at the parking garage. I parked in the employees section and she parked 2 floor up from mine. I told her I would wait for her to come down so she could follow me to the little cafe a couple of blocks way. I told her to look out for my black Range Rover. When I saw her driving down a BMW in my rear view mirror, she gave me a smile letting me know she was ready and we drove off.

'How does she have a BMW when it's only the two of them,' I thought to myself. She must have a very awesome job. Why am I so curious? Why am I so invested into knowing more of this girl?

We pull into the parking lot and park next to each other. I get off and walked over to her car why she was unbuckling Rachel from the car seat. "You have a sexy car," I said with a smile. "Yours is not too bad either," she winks at me again. Only this time I have the will power to give her flirtatious wink as well. She seemed like she didn't see that coming because her smile turned to an open-mouth shocked face. She quickly tried to compose herself. 'I believe I hit a nerve there,' I thought, giving myself an imaginary pat on the back.

We go inside and order. She tries to take out her wallet but I simply lower her hand and tell her I got it. "Really?" "Yeah, why not?""aw thanks!" We get to a table and we just start talking about anything and everything. Rachel talks about her school and friends. I talk about the many trouble makers I have to 'fix up' on a daily basis. "So you know what I do for a living. What's your profession?" I ask and sip on my beverage. She looks at me and puts her hands on the table lacing them together and says," well, I'm a music producer. Very successful business right now." "Wow sounds like a fun job." "It is but it's sometimes tiring when I come home late and this little munchkin hasn't been picked up from day care." She said while pinching Rachel's cheek. We keep talking and the conversation just flows. We talk like we've known each other for years.

Rachel yawns and karma looks down at her and smiles. "Seems like someone is ready to go home." I said in a low voice so karma was the only who could hear me. She nods. We all get up and head outside. Karma buckled Rachel in and closed the door. She turned around and looked at me. "We should do this again sometime." She said with a grin. "Of course! This was fun!" She holds my hand leans in to give me a kiss on the cheek. That small kiss was implanted in my memory to never forget. It gave me chills down my spine and time had stopped for mere seconds. She slips a little paper in my hand and whispers in my ear,"call me." "I will," I said with a goofy smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Ice and Fire

Chapter 3

KARMA POV

What am I doing? Do I like Amy? I know that I like being near her and talking to her. She has this way of keeping the conversations going and interesting. I gave her my number. She must think I'm crazy. We are both girls for Gods sake and she's a very pretty girl for the matter. Beautiful green eyes with hair that shines like the sun and a smile that can light up any room. She probably doesn't even roll that way. What am I saying?! Karma, do you even roll that way? I asked myself multiple times. This girl makes me feel so confused. Fuck it. I think I may like her.

Is it weird that every time I pick up Rachel from day care I wish Amy was there? I gave her my number but it's been two days. She probably thinks I'm weird. Oh god. I am weird. Who gives there number to another woman all sexy-like. I'm so embarrassed.

I try to stay focused at work. "Hey, love!" Shane comes in to my office bursting of life. I've never been more happy for the distraction. "Hey there Shane," I say with a small smile. "Sooo, what's new with you?" "Just working a lot. Trying to keep my mind occupied. What's new with you?" "Well, my boyfriend and I are moving in together so there's that…" He said with this big smile on his face. Like a kid who just received the best gift in the world. "Wow, that serious huh? I'm so happy for you Shane! At least one of us has a love life," I laugh a little. "Don't worry honey, you'll find a great new husband when the time is right." "I don't think I want a husband, Shane.." I hesitate a little. I really don't know what I want right now. I know I like Amy but do I see a future? I can't think like that unless I know she's into girls. I need to know if I'm into girls. "Maybe a wife will suffice?" "Maybe…" I say in small voice hiding my face in my hands because I know what's coming. "Karma Ashcroft! Are you telling me you like girls too?! Who is she?!" He was way to excited about this. "She's Rachel's pediatrician." "Wow, and a smart one too. She must be a great catch huh?" He smiles a little. "Oh god, Shane. You have no idea. I can't stop thinking about her and the other day I gave her my number and she hasn't texted or call in two days! She probably doesn't like me like that but…" I was cut off by Shane shushing me. "Shh Karma! You are over thinking this. Just wait it out. She's probably following the three day rule." "The three day rule?" "Yes, woman! There's a rule we have that you have to wait three days before contacting the other party once a phone number was shared." "Dating is so confusing!"

AMY POV

I picked up the phone. I was hesitant. I didn't know what to say to her. I've been like this since the minute she gave me her phone number. Do I call right away? Will that seem eager of me? It's been two days. It's not too soon. She probably forgot she gave me her number. Fuck it. I'll call her. "Hello?" Her voice was dripping of sleep. Oh shit! It's 9:45pm. "Oh I'm sorry! I forgot what time it was. I'll let you go back to sleep." "Amy?" "Oh yeah it's me. Sorry for waking you up. Us, doctors, don't have a perception of time. It's always go, go, go. I'm so sorry. I'll let you go back to sleep." I hear a small laugh and my heart melts. "It's okay Amy. Really. I'm glad you called me." "Really?" "Yeah, but now that I'm awake, you need to keep me entertained." Now it's my turn to laugh. I can't tell if she's flirting or she just talks like this the whole time. "You're going to fall asleep on me… I mean on the phone while talking to me," I stutter out while closing my car door. She probably heard it because she continued to ask, "where are you?" " Just heading home from work." "Well why don't you swing by and we can talk until I fall asleep again. Since it is your fault I'm awake." I could hear her smile. God, the things she makes me feel are amazing and terrifying at the same time. "I..I.. Sure just text me your address and I'll see you when I get there." "Okay I'll see you soon!" I didn't want to go but at the same time I did. She's confusing me so much. What did I just get myself into?

She texts me her address and to my surprise she only lives about three miles away from my house. I'm shocked that I haven't ran into her at the grocery store, than again, I'm always busy or going late at night.

I pull up to the house. I don't know what to do. I start doing breathing exercises until I hear my phone ring. "Are you coming in or are you just going to sit in your car?" My eyes grow wide. Is she seriously looking at me right now. How embarrassing! She probably thinks I'm weird for just sitting here this long. I compose myself. "I'm coming right now." I get out the car and she swings the door open giving me a tight embrace. I return the hug. I can smell her sweet smell of cherry blossom. I feel like I'm in a daze with her aroma. She smells wonderful. We pull away from the hug. "Do you want anything to drink?" "No I'm okay. What do you want to do?" "Maybe we can surf the channels and see what's on." I think this was a bad idea. How am I suppose to come in the middle of the night and just watch tv for no reason? "Sounds good to me," I say while taking off my jacket.

She brings out popcorn and we sit on her couch. There's a lot of space between us and the feeling in the air is filled with awkwardness. I try to ignore it. We settle on a scary movie. I love scary movies on the other hand I can see karma extremely scared. "You okay over there?" I asked a little worried. "I..I just don't like scary," she sighs. "Why would you pick a scary one when you're afraid?" I laughed a little. She slaps my forearm slightly and says," I was trying to be brave!" "Well we can change it if you'd like." "I.." She was cut off by a small voice. "Mommy?" "Yes sweetie? Why aren't you in bed?" "My tummy hurts." I could see little tears threatening to fall. She must feel really sick. Then, Rachel sees me and tries to smile. Karma goes up to her and carries her in her arms. I get up and see what's going on with little Rachel. "Hey Rachel, where does it hurt exactly?" She points a little lower to her belly button. "Have you used the bathroom to do number two?" "I don't remember." I look at karma and she seems worried. "Do you have a medicine drawer or something of that sort?" "Yeah in the kitchen." She walks towards the kitchen and shows me. I look through it. I also look in the refrigerator. I see she has milk of magnesia in a cherry flavor. "Aha! Take two big spoonful of this and you should be in the bathroom in no time!" She does as I say and in twenty minutes karma and I are outside the bathroom door making sure Rachel is okay. "Thank you," Karma says as she leans on the door. "No problem. Just make sure she's drinking a lot of fluids. Fluids will help her body digest easier and not as painful." Karma throws me a smile. We hear the bathroom flush and Rachel is out and has a smile. "Feeling better?" Way better now I'm just really tired." "I'll tuck you in, honey." Karma gestures to follow them. I walk in the room and karma is tucking Rachel in. "Thank you Amy!" Rachel beams. "Don't mention it. It's what I do," I throw her a smile and she does the same. "Goodnight Rachel. I love you," karma says. "Goodnight mommy love you too." We both walk out the room.

KARMA POV

"You're incredible. It's a good thing you came over. Must of been fate! Imagine if you weren't here? I would've taken her to the ER. I wouldn't have known she needed to poop," Amy laughs a little and I join her. "Well now you have my number and you call call me anytime the little one isn't feeling too good." "How about when I'm feeling sick?" I shouldn't have asked. Amy's face froze a little and than tried to recover quickly and smiled, "you can call me anytime." I can feel so many butterflies. I try to suppress them. "Well it's late and I should probably head home." "Oh my gosh! It's one in the morning! I'm so sorry I kept you up! Do you work tomorrow?! You're going to be so tired!" She laughs a little and says,"Relax, Karma. I have the day off tomorrow. No big deal but I should get home. My dogs probably are worried sick about me by now." We both laugh. "Okay then this was fun. We should totally hang out again. I'll lead you to the door." We walk to the door and she throws on her jacket. "I'll see you later," I say as I hug her and she gives one of the best hugs I've ever felt. It was a nice tight embrace. I melted a little. I pull back a little and give her a kiss on the cheek. Her face is priceless. Almost shocked and bright red. "Bye," I whisper and the blond is out the door into her car. I shut the door and slide down the door. I sit there for a few minutes letting the butterflies flutter all over my body.

**Authors note: reminder guys this is an au. Pretty much everything goes. Let me know what you guys want to see in the next chapter and who should rachels dad be and where he is now. I have an idea but your input is always welcomed. Thanks for the love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ice and Fire**

**Chapter 4**

AMY POV

I didn't go home last night. I was too tired to drive the extra mile so I slept at Lauren's house which was between Mine and Karma's house. I texted Lauren I would be in her guest room. Our relationship is great. She's actually like a real sister. We laugh and fight and share almost everything. Even our homes to each other. We both have spare keys of each others homes and can pretty much come in as we please. It's a great relationship.

I woke up super early to the sound of kids running around. I totally forgot Lauren ran a daycare during the day time. I make my way downstairs when all of the sudden I'm attacked by a little red head. "Hi Amy!" "Hey Rachel! How are you feeling?" "Really good! Thanks for fixing me up last night!" And she runs off. Lauren was standing right behind me and raises and eyebrow. "Last night? What happened last night exactly?" "She just got a really bad tummy ache and I helped her get better," I said in a low voice hoping she wouldn't ask me anything else but I know her way too well. "So what were you doing at her house?" "Her mom invited me over. No big deal. Nothing happened." "Hmm, well if I wasn't busy with all these kids I wouldn't let this slide. But we will talk about this later," she said walking off.

Three hours go by and I'm just playing with the kids. Have I mentioned how much I love them? I hear the door bell ring and some of the kids are starting to head out. By five all the kids are gone but one. The little red headed cutie is still here. We have become very acquainted with each other. She's super bright and has an incredible imagination. We both were sitting down at the kitchen counter coloring and I asked her to tell me a story. Yup. Her imagination is amazing. She made up a whole story about unicorns and a battle and princesses who save the kingdom. I was pretty entertained.

KARMA POV

I was late yet again to picking up my munchkin. As I pull up to Lauren's house I see that familiar Range Rover. Just knowing that that's her car and she's most likely in there, gave me butterflies and I couldn't stop smiling at that thought.

I go to the door and knock. Lauren opens the door and I apologize for being late. She throws me a friendly smile. "It's okay. I wasn't really watching Rachel. Amy is playing with her." The smile on my face just grows bigger. "They are sitting on the kitchen counter. Go right ahead." "Thanks Lauren."

As I get closer I could hear Rachel talking about something really exciting and Amy throwing in an occasional 'wow' or an 'oh my gosh!' I come up behind my munchkin and tickle her. She cannot stop laughing. "Mommy! Stop!" She screams but still laughing. She knows she loves it. I stop and carry her and give her a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you, sweetie." "I missed you too mommy!" I turn to look at Amy. "Hey you," I smiled at her and she smiled back with a little blush in her cheeks which made me blush. I feel like a school girl. She makes me feel shy but alive. "Hey you too," she said getting up and giving me a hug. "Rachel, go gather your things and I'll wait for you here." She nods and runs off.

AMY POV

I can't stop staring at the red beauty as she talks to her daughter. She snaps me out of my trance. "You're staring." "Uh..um..I'm sorry." She just winks at me. God, what the hell is wrong with me. Obviously she likes you. Just ask her out or ask her if she's gay. No! That would be rude. Would it? Why can't we just have a saying to know we are gay. This is so difficult.

We both take a sit and she sees what we were coloring and she bursts out laughing. "Why are you laughing?" "It's just that..that Rachel kind of colors better than you," she laughs again. "Hey, I'm allowed to color outside the lines if I feel like it. Plus, I'm a doctor with messy handwriting. It's bound to not be as pretty like your daughters," I said trying to defend myself. "Well you are the adult and she's only five but whatever rocks your boat." "Floats your boat, Karma," I said trying to correct her. "What?" She asked confused. "It's whatever floats your boat not rocks your boat." "Nah-uh" "You wanna bet," I said taking out my phone ready to google it and prove her wrong. "Okay what are we betting?" I honestly had no idea. "You decide," I said trying to take off the pressure off of me. "Okay well, if I win, you let me drive your Range Rover and if you win well, you take me to the movies." "That's like a win-win for YOU isn't it?" She just hums, "mmhmm." I turn my phone around and show her. Her eyes grow wide and just looks at me. I have a smirk on my face. She composes herself and says,"Well, I guess we are going to the movies." I laugh a little. "I guess we are." "But aren't you going to ask me properly?" She said with a pout. This is new. I cannot see her pouting like this. Makes me want to kiss that pout away even if it was fake. "Okay I will," I get up and hold her hand. "Miss Ashcroft, will you do me the honor to go to the movies this Saturday 7pm on the dot?" I say with my best British accent and her face has a tiny hint of red. "Doctor Raudenfeld! Are you asking me out on a date?! Oh my, how can I say no?!" We both burst out laughing. This I like. I like how she can play along. How she can be funny and down to earth. And that laugh. I could hear it on replay all day.

Rachel comes running in. "Are you ready, honey?" Rachel nods. "Okay well we will get going. Rachel say bye to Amy." Rachel comes running to me and gives me the tightest hug she can do and whispers a small goodbye. Karma looks at me and gives me a hug herself. "I'll see you Saturday," she walks away and waving goodbye. Lauren says goodbye to Rachel and karma and shuts the door.

"So…" She says. "Soo.." I mimic her. "So you two like each other?" That's what I like and hate about Lauren. She just cuts the chase right away. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said trying to not give myself away but failed horribly. "Well looks like you both do like each other. The way you stare at each other gives you two away." "Well, I don't even know if she rolls that way. I do like her but.." She cuts me off. "Amy, it's clear that she does like you. Just go for it. You might surprise yourself. And I get it. Whatever happened with Jessica in the past is in the past for a reason. Karma looks at you with loving eyes as you do too. So if you want my advice, just do it. Like Nike. Do it for yourself." "Seriously Lo, the Nike saying?" "Did it work?" "A little. I feel motivated now." "Well, I'm not ashamed of using it then," she smiles and heads up to her room. Halfway up the stairs she turns around and asks, "Are you staying over again?" "Probably not. My dogs haven't seen me in two days. I had to asked the maids to fill up their bowls. I have to see them." She nods and heads back up.

KARMA POV  
"So how was your day sweetie," I asked Rachel looking in the rear view mirror. "It was super fun! Amy had all the kids playing together and we learned new games. Then, all the kids had to leave so Amy and I colored. I like her, mommy. She's nice." I can feel myself smile. Rachel has never talked about someone like she just did about Amy. Amy what are you doing to me?! I can't help the fact that I like her more because my daughter thinks she's nice. "That's good, sweetie! Are you ready to spend the weekend with your dad?" "Yeah I'm excited! He promised he would spend the whole day watching Disney princesses movies!" "That's great, honey!"

We arrived at home and we ate dinner. Soon after that, I quickly give Rachel a bath and tuck her in. I have to be in bed soon. I have to drop off Rachel for a play date but just to my luck I won't go to sleep soon because my phone vibrates. A new text message. A smile is plastered on my face. It's from her. I don't care if I don't get any sleep tonight.

Amy- Hey. It was nice seeing you today :)  
Karma- It was nice seeing you too! Why are you still up?  
Amy- Just my thoughts are keeping me awake.  
Karma- What are you thinking about?

I shouldn't have asked. She's taking forever to text back. She probably fell asleep. I can feel my phone vibrate again. She replied.

Amy- You.

My heart melts. What do I say now? It's been five minutes and I haven't replied. My fingers dance around the keyboard and I go with my gut.

Karma- Really?  
Amy- Yup :)  
Karma- What about?  
Amy- Only that we get to go to the movies Saturday night! It's going to be so much fun lol  
Karma- You're such a dork :)  
Amy- Hey! :(  
Karma- turn that frown upside down silly. I'm only joking  
Amy- you better be. Well I have to go to bed. Those kids really tired me out. Goodnight, Karma. Sweet dreams :)  
Karma- goodnight, Amy :)

Well I guess you can call that flirting? It was flirting. I charge my phone and with a smile on face, I let sleep take me.

SATURDAY NIGHT

KARMA POV

Well, I don't know where we stand but it's definitely not friends. We flirt with each other and smile and throw winks at each other. And now this. Is this even a date? What the hell do we call this?

It's 6:30 and Shane has arrived to take my little girl out for ice cream. He's a life saver. Rachel's dad got called in again and isn't able to see her until Sunday. There are only a handful of people that I would actually trust with my little one. "So is it like a date-date?" "Shane, I honestly don't know but I hope I find out tonight." Well maybe you'll get a kiss goodnight," he winks at me. I hope so too.

Rachel waves goodbye and Shane smiles and takes my little girl away. I finish getting ready when I hear the doorbell ring. "Coming!" I yell from the top of the stairs. I swing the door open and I'm greeted with a beautiful blond. She has chuck taylors, some skinny jeans and a fitted v-neck with some accessories. She looks so different when she's wearing 'hangout' clothing. Sexy different. I'm wearing a blouse, black skinny jeans and flats. But never underestimate that my makeup and hair are on point.

She throws me her keys. "You drive short stuff," she said winking at me. I frown. "I'm not that short," giving her a small punch on the arm. "Ouch," she rubs her arms,"whatever you say," and gives me a toothy smile. "So I do get my win-win after all huh?" "Just because I'm nice and I think you deserve it," giving me a smirk. God, she's beautiful.

AMY POV

She starts my car and you can hear the engine roar. "Her name is black beauty, please be gentle with my baby," I said being serious and also playful. I do want her to be gentle with it. "Wow I love it! I want one now!" She squeals. "Get your own," I let out a small laugh. "I just might," she winks at me and it's just heaven on earth. She flips through the radio stations and finds one and starts to sing. She makes my stomach flip and I don't stop myself anymore. She takes her hand and laces her fingers with mine. And we drive off.

**Authors notes: let me know where you guys would like to see this story go. It's barely getting good. I'm hoping to have a lot of chapters to this. Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ice and Fire

Chapter 5

AMY POV

We drive off and I sit an listen to her sing. "Wow, you can sing," I said in awe. "Thanks," she throws me a shy smile. "Do you sing professionally?" She lets out a laugh, "No but one day I hope so." "Why not now? I mean you are a music producer. Why not produce your music?" "It's not that easy. It would be a lot of work since I already have a lot of clients but maybe one day I'll find the time to do it," she smiles at me and looks down at our hands for a brief moment. Something flashed in her eyes but couldn't tell what it was. I didn't want to ask so I let it go.

We arrive at the theater. We end up watching a romcom. I get the tickets, she gets the popcorn and drinks. "Do you just want to get a large coke? I mean I don't want to have whole cup to myself. I promise I don't have germs," she beams a cute smile. "I don't Mind at all," I said with a smirk.

We get in the theater and we sit all the way in the back. The movie quickly starts and I'm not very interested in it. I'm just so interested in her reaction. "You're staring," she said without looking at me. I don't know where this comes from but I say," I know." This seems to get her attention. She turns to look at me and if the lights weren't off, I bet she was blushing. "You're cute," she said, surprising me. I feel like we are always trying to up one another. I like it. "Watch the movie, you dork," she said laughing. I just give her a smile and turn away. We hold hands the entire time and steal glances at one another. It just feels right.

We walk out the movie laughing. All of the sudden I hear,"Amy! Is that you?!" Oh great. I can tell who it is. I put on my best fake smile. "Hey Jessica. How are you?" "I'm good just out for a movie night and you? Who's this?" She said staring at Karma. I don't know what came over me but I put my arm around Karma's waist, "this is Karma, karma this is Jessica." They shake hands and polite 'nice to meet you's'. I still have my grip around karma's waist and I could see Jessica staring.

KARMA POV

I don't know who this girl is but I'm not getting a very good vibe off of her. I can feel Amy grip on my waist tighten a little so I lean my head on her shoulder and grab her hip around her back. I like this. She makes me feel wanted and warm and all sorts of places.

"We have to catch up soon. How about I give you a call and we can set something up?" "Sure but I'm a busy woman," Amy said and I can feel her vibration when she talks on my head it's my new favorite feeling. I didn't know I had my eyes closed when I hear, "well it was nice seeing you, Amy. Nice to meet you too, Karma." "Nice meeting you too, Jessica." She walks off but not before throwing a wink at Amy. I looked at Amy trying to read her expression but nothing. She was unreadable. "What's wrong?" I asked turning to look at her. "Nothing, let's get out of here okay?" "Okay."

"Do you want to get some ice cream?" "Amy, one thing you need to know about me is that I NEVER turn down ice cream. Even if I'm sick or its -60 outside. I love it so much." She throws me a toothy smile and says,"well, seems like we'll be having s lot of ice cream together then because I love it!" We head to cold stone. We order and we didn't want to sit inside so we head outside and walk. We walked to the park nearby. It all seems like a movie. The way the moonlight hits us. The way we can still see in this darkness. They way we occasionally bump our shoulders while we eat our ice cream. It's perfect.

"So, Amy, let me ask you something," I start and she nods indicating me to go on. "Why are you a pediatrician?" She ponders and puts her spoon on her chin, "Well, ever since I was little, I had the need to help people. And when I was in high school, my older cousins were having babies and I would babysit them for money but I just loved being that person who would fix them if they got hurt you know? I learned to love children so much, it's insane. I love them all," she laughs and I join her. "Can I ask you something else? But you don't have to answer if you don't to." "Sure." "Who was that girl back there?" I asked her and she seemed a little uncomfortable. "I will let you know in time. Just not today okay?" I could see some sadness in the way she said that but I barely know her so I can't be persistent. I simply nod. "So let me ask you something, Karma." "Okay, shoot." "Is this your real hair color or did you dye it? It's beautiful." God, she sure knows how to make a girl blush. I slap her on the arm slightly. "You may never know." I tried to say in a cheery voice but it came out a little more sexy than I anticipated. She looks at me and than looks down at her hand and I look at mine. I see little droplets. "Seems like it's time to go home don't you think?" I nod in agreement. We hurry to her car. The droplets were getting bigger and heavier.

AMY POV

We rush in my car and the rain was getting heavier. I start the car and quickly put on the heater. "I hope you don't get hypothermia." "Well if I do, I know the doctor to contact," she said winking at me. I wink right back and there's a moment where we just look at each other. It's a brief moment but I think that's the moment I probably fell in love with the red headed woman. I don't want to admit it but everything about he'd makes me feel alive. We barely met but she makes me want to spend the rest of my life with her. God she's driving me crazy.

I put the car in drive and we are off. My windshield wipers are going fast. I can barely see but I know I'm a good driver. Always been. Always will be. No tickets and no accident. I have a clean driving record.

I look over at karma as I'm driving through the slippery streets. She has a worried look on her face and can't help but ask, "Are you scared?" "I.. I..no." She replied in a small voice. "What's wrong?" "I just.. It's not that I'm scared, is that, I don't want to crash or anything. It's more of a 'worry' not a 'fear' feeling, ya know?" "Why are you worried," I asked as I grabbed her hand in my. She shrugs. "You're in good hands, Karma. I'm a great driver and I promise I'll get you home safe. I won't let anything happen to you." She looks at me and gives a small smile but a smile nonetheless.

I focus on my driving. We did skid on the wet pavement which cause karma to gasp a little. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. I saw her relax more into the seat.

We arrived at her house and I put the car in parking and cut off the engine. I turn to look at her, "are you sure you're alright?" There's a moment of silence and we can only hear the pounding rain on the roof of my car.

KARMA POV

I open and close my mouth. No words seem to come out. She holds my hand with both of her hands now and gives me a gentle squeeze. I sigh,"well, this is just really hard for me. I've never done this and I don't know how to do it. I don't know how to go about this but I like it. I like it a lot and.. I'm rambling aren't I?" God I feel so stupid right now. What the hell did I even say. "It's cute. How about I walk you to your door?" Now I'm blushing and very excited for a small walk to my door.

Amy grabs an umbrella from the back seat. "Stay here, I'll go to your door." I can see her running in front of the car with the umbrella propped open. She opens my door, "The rain is way wetter than ya think," she says with a small laugh which causes me to laugh a little. What a dork. "M'lady," she give me her hand and I don't hesitate to take it. We are totally getting wet but it's worth it.

We arrived at my door and our teeth are chattering. "It was nice going to the movies with you, miss Ashcroft." "Thank you for taking me out, doctor raudenfeld," I tried to flirt but I was freezing. We give each other a tight embrace and pull away. We look each other in the eye and we have a moment. There's been a lot of those lately. The sound of the rain fades away and it's just Amy and I and no one else. She's about to lean in when the door flings open and we both jump back.

"Hey there Karma!"

"Hey, Liam."

A/N: So what do you guys think? I also have this story up on tumblr. .com You can always ask me questions there. I'm still figuring out where I want this story to go but I have a few ideas. I really want to go as far as into the future as possible with their relationship. Thanks guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Ice and Fire

Chapter 6

AMY POV

Who's Liam? What the hell just happened? I stayed there frozen and watch the interact. My mind is racing. Was this a date or a friendly hangout? I barely know this girl. For all I know, she could be married and having an affair and I'm the mistress. For all I know, this could all be platonic. My heart keeps racing and I'm still frozen in shock. My heart is starting to hurt because of all this possibilities.

KARMA POV

"Hey Liam. What are you doing here?" "Well I tried to call you but the phone kept going to voicemail. I was by your house and I was told to find shelter since the storm is getting pretty bad. So now, here I am. I hope you don't mind. I'll wait for you inside and let you finish." He throws me a wink. I'm so embarrassed right now.

I looked at Amy who still has a grip on my waist in one hand and the other on the umbrella. She looks like she just saw a ghost. "Are you okay?" She nods. "Amy, you're freezing! Let's go inside." "I'll probably should go home." "Amy, don't be ridiculous. You're drenched and you shouldn't be driving in this weather." "Fine, but if I'm staying, you have to let me drink something warm and give me warm clothes," she said as we walked in. We took off our shoes and coats. "Don't worry, you're in good hands," I smile at her and we head to the kitchen.

"I call one of the guest rooms!" I hear Shane yell out as we near the kitchen. "Mommy! It's scary outside," Rachel came running to me. I picked her up. I've missed my little one. "I know, sweetie, that's why Shane Liam and Amy are staying over." "Like a big sleepover?" She asked beaming with joy. "Yes, just like a sleepover. Now go get ready for bed and I'll bring up some hot chocolate." She nods and runs upstairs.

"Shane do you mind making us all hot chocolate? I need to get out of these wet clothes and so does Amy." "Okay I will. Now hurry before you get sick and have me do all the work come Monday!" I grab Amy and we head to my room.

"What do you want to wear," I asked Amy while I'm looking through my drawers for my pajamas. "Anything really, I'm not picky at all," she said looking around my room taking it in. "Alright then, here are some sweats and a long sleeve. Let me know if you need anything warmer."

"What a hell of a first date," I hear Amy say in a low voice. "So this was a date huh?" She opens her eyes wide and stutters out, "Well, if..if you don't want to call it that then we don't have to." "I believe it was a date, raudenfeld," I said getting closer to her, "wouldn't you agree?" "Mmhmm," that's all she manages to say. I quickly pull off my damped dress and I see her staring. I turn around and get my dry shirt over. She's too easy to make blush. "Get out of those wet clothes before you get sick," I said pulling on my sweats. She does as I say. I watched her get changed in front of me. "You're staring." "Amy, can you blame me?" Now she was a bright tomato. God, she's too easy. I grab her hand and we head downstairs.

"Look guys, there's a big storm coming in and it'll last till tomorrow," Shane said pointing at the tv. I look at everyone,"well you are all welcome to stay, mi casa es su casa." Everyone starts laughing and I immediately am happy that I'm surrounded by these guys at this very moment.

"I don't think we've met," Liam said towards Amy, "my name is Liam, what's your name?" "Amy." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you," Liam said with a wink. I couldn't help but get a little angry but I composed myself.

AMY POV

Ew. Who does this guy think he is. Didn't he just catch karma and I about to kiss? "So Amy, why haven't I seen you before?" "I.." I was cut off by Shane, "Liam, please stop flirting with the poor girl, she's obviously not into you and she's obviously taken," pointing at Karma and I. I turned to karma and I could see she's blushing. As am I. "Sorry Amy. Where are my manners. This is Liam. My annoying brother. Well half brother. But brother nonetheless. Please, let me know if he makes your stay uncomfortable." I can't help but to be relieved. I was imagining the worse. If this douche was karmas ex or Rachel's dad. That wouldn't have been a very nice first meeting. I nod at Karma and Shane distributes the drinks. Rachel comes running in the kitchen where we've been all sitting around the island.

"Amy, are you going to color with me?" Rachel asked as she sat next me. "Of course! What are we coloring today?" "A lot of castles and princesses!" "Sounds like a lot of fun!" I grab some crayons and start coloring next to her. I was actually really focused on coloring. I could here the other guys talking but I ignored them. I felt kind of awkward siting there. I felt like I was intruding. I was thankful that Rachel welcomed me into her imaginary world were everything is okay. We both got lost for a while.

"Okay it's time to go to sleep everyone!" I here karma yell out and Rachel and I just look at each other and whine. "Why mommy? Its Saturday!" "Honey, you're hanging out with your dad tomorrow morning. It will be a good idea if you slept a little so you have energy to play with him tomorrow." Rachel grunts but immediately obeys. "I'll be up in a bit to tuck you in." Karma takes a look at the rest of us. "Okay, sleeping arrangements. I only have two guest rooms so one of you will have to sleep with me a.." Shane and Liam cut her off,"I call a guest room," they both said in unison. "Okay, well that's settled, blondy you're coming with me." She winked at me and I swallowed hard. She grabbed a hold of my hand and we were off up the stairs. This night didn't go as I expected as it would go. It has exceeded my expectations.

We briefly stopped my Rachel's room. Karma tucked her in and gave a kiss goodnight. I couldn't help myself but also give a small hug to Rachel and kiss on the forehead. She graves my head and kissed my forehead too. We shut the door and walked over to Karma's room. I'm not going to lie, I was nervous. I'm not expecting anything to happen but what if something does happen? What then?

KARMA POV

I turn to look at Amy. She looks so nervous. "Don't worry, I don't bite," I smirked at her and broke her from her trance. She looks at me and says, "Since you did agree it was a first date, I think this is wildly inappropriate to do on a first date." "Relax, Amy. We are both adults. We have self control don't we? We don't have to do anything. I just don't want you to sleep on the couch okay?" "I have self control, the question is, do you?" Amy said in a low voice that I almost couldn't make out what it was. It made me instantly blush. I let it go and didn't reply. Amy broke the silence and said, "I call the left side of the bed. It's my favorite." "That's fine because the right side is my favorite!" We are so made for each other.

We turn off the lights and tuck ourselves in. "Can I ask you a question," Amy said turning to look at me with her head held by the palm of her hand on a propped elbow. I nod. "Soo, you don't kiss on a first date?" I didn't answer right away but what I did was pull her and gave her a gentle kiss. I pulled away and said, "I do." And with that, she leaned in again. We kissed passionately. My hand was on her neck pulling her closer. Her hands were on my waist with a tight grip. My heart was racing. This is probably the best feeling in the world. Fireworks were going off behind my eyelids. The moment was amazing. We both are breathing heavily. I pulled away and smiled as I saw her with her eyes closed. "Woah," she whispered and opened her eyes. "I know," I said while giving her a small peck. "We have to go to sleep," I said turning around. This time, I grabbed her hands and wrapped them around me. "I don't know how I'm going to get some sleep after that," Amy laughed a little. "Me either," I said in a whisper. I could feel her breathing on my neck. I was dozing off and the last thing I heard from her was, "What a hell of a first date." I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

Ice and Fire

Chapter 7

AMY POV

You know when you have really good days? Like the kinds of days that you want to go back in time and relive them all over again? When everything is at peace and you feel so blessed to be alive. But a feeling way better then this is that you have someone else to experience it with you. That this small window in time you manage to collectively exist. And in the middle of ordinary, you find yourself in the wide spread of extraordinary. That's how I feel right now. This is one of those days where I don't want to forget.

It's six in the morning. I wake up to the trickling sound of rain. The storm is still brewing outside but it seems like it has calmed down compared to last night. I love the smell and the sound of rain. Who doesn't? I realized where I was when I feel a grip on my hands. I was holding Karma's waist. She had a strong grip on my arms. I smiled. I loved this feeling. Being with her makes all my worries go away.

I have to get up soon. I have early rounds today. I tried to disentangled myself from Karma but it was impossible. I tried not to wake her up but that failed miserably. I heard Karma groan. "Morning Karma," I said in her ear. "Why are you up so early? Go back to sleep," she said with her eyes closed. "I have to be at work pretty soon." "Can't you just call in? Come on! It's Sunday," Karma whined and I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry but I Have to go." She turned and looked at me. She grabbed the collar of my long sleeve and pulled me to her. She kissed me and I wasn't expecting it. She hums into the kiss. She lingers on my lips for a little bit. "Fine," she said against my lips and kissing me again. "Call me when you have a break." "I will," I said as I leaned in and kissed her again. She must of been tired because by the time I got up, used the bathroom and put on my clothes, she was knocked out. Slightly snoring and I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful sight in my life.

I get to work around eight in the morning and grab some coffee. Lord knows I'm going to need it. I do my rounds. Nothing is out of the usual. Eleven rolled by and that was my first break. I go into my office and check my phone. I have a couple of texts. Some from karma, some from Lauren and one from Jessica. I try hard to ignore Jessica's.

Karma-I had a great time last night. I hope we can do it again. I hope you got to work safely. Xoxo

Yup. She makes me blush without even knowing it. I play with my keyboard. I don't know what to write. But I just go with my first instincts.

Amy- I had an amazing time as well. And we'll definitely do something like that again :)  
Karma- Are you on your break?  
Amy- Yeah. Why?

I didn't get a reply but the next moment my phone is ringing. "Hello?" I said in the phone. "Hey, how are you?" Karma said in a sleepy voice. "I'm really good, you?"I said and she let out a small laugh. "I'm great too." There was a minute of silence. It was a comfortable silence. I could hear her breathing and I'm sure she could hear my breathing. I was twirling in my chair with a big smile on my face. I would be so embarrassed if she saw me right now. "What are you thinking about?" Karma asked breaking the silence. "You already know the answer to that, Karma," I said and she let out a small snort,"I want to hear you say it." "Fine, I'm thinking about you. Karma Ashcroft, I'm siting in my office thinking about you, there?" I could hear her giggling. "Was that so hard, doctor?" I rolled my eyes but still with a smile on my face. "You have no idea," I said jokingly. "Hey!" She yelled a little. "I'm kidding!" I laughed. Thank god I'm not with her right now or she would have slapped my arm. Then again, I would of liked it. "What are you still doing in bed so late?" "How do you know I'm in bed?" "Just a guess," I said closing my office door. "Well I had an early day. I had to take Rachel's to her dads and than I had to get Liam and Shane to get out of my house. I love my brother and Shane but I like my alone time too and after that I took a nap and here I am talking to you," she said all in one breath. I'm surprised I got it all. "You must be exhausted!"I said with sarcasm laced around my words. "Shut up!" I laugh a little and she joins. "So when's your next break?" "Around two. Why?" "Maybe we can catch something to eat. I can go and visit you since I have nothing to do all day." "Why not, I wouldn't want you to be bored." "Okay doctor, I'll see you in a few hours!" I smiled to myself, "See you too, Karma," and the line went dead.

I'm still smiling but frown at the fact that I still have a message from Jessica. Do I dare to read it? I read it anyway.

Jessica- hey Amy it's me Jessica. It was very nice seeing you the other night. Please let's have dinner sometime and we could catch up. Yeah? I would love it.

I don't reply to Jessica. I don't know if I'm ready to even see her. I let the text just sit in my phone and continue my work day.

KARMA POV

I look at my clock and it's almost one. I've been watching Netflix all day. Talk about a lazy Sunday, am I right? I close my laptop and get ready to go out to lunch with Amy.

I get to the hospital a little earlier. I asked the nurses station if I could wait for Amy in her office. They oblige to my request. They took me and I sat in her office waiting quietly.

I could hear her approach her office. Talking to another doctor I'm assuming. I get really excited at the fact that I'm about to see her. She opens the door and sees me sitting down. "Surprise!" I yelled a little. She has this big smile on her face and I can't help but pat myself in the back in my head because I'm the cause of the big smile. "It's a surprise indeed!" I get up and give her a tight embrace. "Where do you want to eat?" I asked her pulling slightly away from the embrace. I want her to kiss me again. "Surprise me," she whispered coming closer. Her hands were on my back and she slip them down to my hips. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her neck. She smiled at me and she leaned down to kiss me. This kiss was loving. I could feel something in that kiss and my stomach soon was consumed with butterflies. We both smiled into the kiss. I pulled away and said,"okay."

She leaves her lab coat in her office and has her scrubs on. "Do you mind if I go in my scrubs?" "Not at all. They look good on you," I said winking at her. We go to the patients parking garage because that's where I left my car. "You want to drive my baby?" I asked as I wiggled my keys on my finger. "You don't even have to ask me twice!" She said taking the keys from my hand. We get in and she hits her knees under the steering wheel. "You have to be that short don't you?" She said, pushing the buttons on the side of the chair to give her more space for her knees. "Hey! No one asked you to be so tall!" I laughed at her and she joined. We drive off. "This baby drives nice! We should just trade cars you know?" Amy said while reaching for my hand and lacing it together. I don't know what it is about her but she looks sexy driving with one hand and holding mine with the other. I want to live in this moment forever. All I manage to say was, "Perhaps." With a wink at the end.

"So where are we going?" "Well, maybe we can just pick the first place we see an try it out?" I said not having a clue where to go. "Okay, we'll eat right here," she said as she was turning the corner. The place read,'Jason's Pizzeria.' "Pizza it is then!" We go in and eat. We talk about a lot of things and a question occurred to me. I was feeling very bold lately and I asked her.

"So Amy, what are we?" Amy looked in my eyes and grabbed my hand. "Right now I really like you and I want you to be more than just dates. And I want to ask you properly. So go on a date with me on Wednesday night since I have Thursday off and we can hang out the whole day after that. And then we'll know what we are. What do you say?" "Are you saying that I won't be able to see you till Wednesday?" I pouted at her. She smiled and said, "It will be worth the wait. But since I know you can't stand to stay away from me, we can go out to lunch on my breaks." I huge grin grew on my face, "deal!" I said to her.

We head back to the hospital and go to her office. I have to go but I don't want to. I sit on her chair and she motions me to get right back up with her pointer finger. She pulls me from my waist and catches my lips. I wrapped my arms around her neck and our lips are moving. I deepen the kiss. First it's slow and loving. Then, I'm asking for permission and she lets me in. I never moaned into a kiss like I just did and I could feel Amy smiling. She pulled away and rested our foreheads together. My eyes are still closed. "I have to get back to work." She whisper and I simply nod and give her another kiss on the cheek. "Call me later," and just like that I'm out the door.

AMY POV

I sit in my chair with a goofy grin plaster on my face and I'm consumed by all things Karma.

I hear a knock on my door and I'm broken away from my trance. I opened it and my smile quickly turns into a grown.

"Hey, Amy."  
"Jessica."

"What are you doing here?" I managed to say after a few moments of disbelief. "I came here because you weren't answering my text or calls." She stated sitting down on one of my patients chairs. I look at my phone and realized I had missed calls from her too. "Well here you are, what do you need?" "I need you to realize that I'm human and I make mistakes. I need you in my life. I know I've done poor decisions in my life but I'm ready now and I won't lose you again," she stated with tears eyes. I could never stand her to cry so I got up and went to her side. I gave her a hug. She cried in to my shoulder. All I managed to say was, "there, there. Don't cry. Please don't cry." I gave her a kiss on her head.

"Hey Amy I can't find my keys did I leave them in here," Karma said barging in the door. She looked up at me and I pulled away from Jessica. She looked between us and looked down at my desk where her keys were. "Never mind, got them," she said shyly when she grabbed her keys. I could see her eyes watering. "As you were," she said before walking out and shutting the door behind her. I wanted to run after her but I had a crying Jessica in my room.

Today has gone from the best day to the worst fucking day of my life.

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for reading and the great reviews. I know you want more of Jessica so here she is. She will be back. Any ideas are always welcomed. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ice and Fire

Chapter 8

AMY POV

"Please leave," I said to Jessica. I was irritated. Why did she have to show up in my life when everything was going great for me. She looked up at me sobbing. "Don't be like this Amy, please," she pleaded. "Be like what? You want me to act like you weren't the cause of all my pain? You want me to act like I don't blame you for what you did to me?" I was livid. I always wanted to put her in her place but I never seem to have the courage up until now. She made Karma walk away and God knows what she's thinking about this little situation. "Amy, I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted it to end like it did," she said between sobs. I couldn't hear her pleading anymore. All I was thinking is that I want to try with Karma.

"I have a lot of work to do. Please leave immediately before I have security up here," she looked up at me with disbelief. "Really Amy? You're going to throw away our love of 4 years for a girl you just met?" "I'm not discussing this with you right now. I'm at work. Maybe some other time, okay?" She nodded and walked towards the door with sadness lurking in her strides. She stops at the doorway, "I will always love you." I may have loved her once but not anymore.

I go two days trying to reach Karma. She doesn't pick up her phone or text me back. I want to explain what she saw. I just hope she doesn't think I'm dating multiple people. I get an idea and call Lauren. "Hey loser. How's the job going?" She asked. "Well isn't my loving step sister always so charming," I said trying to get to the point. "Ha-ha very funny. What's up, Raudenfeld? I'm busy watching kids." I sit down on my chair. I check out the clock. It's noon on a Tuesday. "Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Are you watching Rachel today?" "Yeah she's here coloring. Why?" "Well, I'm about to get off of work in an hour. Can I swing by and watch her for you?" She was hesitant but doesn't have the time to ask me questions over the phone. She's too busy watching the kids. "Fine," she said, "You can help me watch the other kids as well." "Okay, I'll be over in an hour or so."

I arrived at Lauren's house. I'm quickly greeted by little Rachel. "Hi Amy!" She screamed running towards me. I grabbed her and picked her up. She gave me a really tight squeeze around my neck. "How are you little princess?" "I'm really good!" She said while I put her down. "Can we play a game?" "Of course!" We both walk into the living room and we see all the kids playing around. Lauren must have fun cleaning up there mess.

KARMA POV

My phone won't stop buzzing. It's Amy. I don't want to talk to her. If she thinks she can date two people, well she has another thing coming. I'm not a girl to be messed with.

I'm trying so hard to be mad at Amy but all I do is smile at the thought of her. I saw that girl that we saw at the movies hugging Amy. A surge of jealousy rushed my whole body. I wanted to cry. I really like Amy and she said she really likes me too. Did she mean it? I'm on my way to pick up Rachel. I haven't seen her since her dad dropped her off at daycare. She's been with her dad for the past couple of days. I let him have her for a couple of days since they haven't really been able to have alone time together.

When I pull up, I see the familiar black Range Rover. "Just my luck," I sigh.

I knock on the door and Lauren answers. I apologized for being late yet again. She interrupts me by saying that Alex had picked Rachel up from daycare. I look down at my phone and see that he had called me three times and left me two voicemails and one text message

Alex-hey I'm picking up Rach. I have surprise for her. I know you've been busy. I can take her for the night if you want.

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry for interrupting you. I didn't know she wasn't going to be here" "Don't worry about it. You can come in if you want." "I don't think that's a good idea. I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved goodbye and started to walk towards my car. I hear the door close and I feel eyes on me. You know that feeling when someone's watching you across the room and you feel, well for lack of a better word, watched? It's this feeling you can't shake off. That's what I was feeling. I hear my name being called by the familiar voice. I ignore it and keep walking. I hear her run after me and grab my wrist. I really don't want to cry right now but I feel the stinging behind my eyes and a sob forming in the back of my throat.

"What do you want?!" I snapped around and I could see her face go from worried to sadness in a matter of seconds. "I..I just wanted to talk," She stuttered out. "What is there to talk about? We are not a 'thing' obviously, so you are allowed to do as you please. Just please don't drag me into whatever it is that you do," I said trying to control my anger and tears. "What are you talking about, Karma?" "I'm taking about you having that girl from the theatre hugging you and you seemed pretty happy. So please save me the heartbreak because I really liked you and I don't want to be heartbroken," I said on the verge of tears with a wavy voice. She stepped closer to me. "Karma, you have to understand that I'm not a person who goes and plays with people's heart. I like you karma. A lot. You make me smile even when you're not there. Just thinking about you, you can make me smile. I like it when I hold your hand. I like it when you laugh. I like how you care so much about your daughter. I like so many qualities and if you give me the chance, I want to be able to like more things about you that I've yet come to know about you." "I want to believe you Amy, but I can't chase someone who's chasing someone else." She took another step towards me. "I'm chasing you. I want you," she said grabbing my hand. I look down at the grown and said in a low voice, "I'm sorry, Amy, but I can't do this right now." I whipped my tears and broke from the grasp on my wrist and got in my car. I could see her standing there and not moving an inch from the rear view mirror. Why do I have to feel this way about her? I mean, I just met her and I think I'm falling for her way faster than I thought I would.

I drive away but I don't get far. The tears coming down blur my vision and I have to pull over on the side of the road. The silence is killing me so I turn on the radio. Demi Lavato song lightweight started playing. If this song wasn't so relevant to my situation, I would be singing but it just made me cry harder. I had to let it out. I felt like my heart was ripped out. I put my chair in a laying down position and just lay there with my arm slung over my eyes. I'm in deep thought. I'm replaying what she said to me. I like it when I hold her hand too.

In the middle of the song, I had managed to calmed down. All of the sudden I hear a slight knock on my window. I look up and it's Amy. She motions for me to roll down the window. "What do you want?" My voice was harsher than I wanted it to be. "I just want to talk. Please." I look straight ahead and let out a heavy breath, "fine." I turn off my car and get out. I stand by my car with crossed arms, "what do you want to talk about?" "Us." "So now there's an us? Amy, I'm sorry to break it to you but we are not together." "Than why are you so mad at me if we are not a 'thing?' I chased after you. I'm here now aren't I? Doesn't that prove to you that I want you?" I let out a sigh. "Listen, I'm not mad I'm just sad okay?" She stepped closer to me and grabbed both of my hands intertwining them. "Why are you sad?" she asked looking me straight in the eyes. I tried to break eye contact but she wouldn't let me. She kept searching my face. I let out another sigh. I shut my eyes tight. "It's just…it's just that we just met and I'm really starting to fall for you. It's scary but good scary you know?" She lets go of one of my hands and props my chin up with her finger. Forcing me to look up at her. "Look at me," she whispered, "I'm falling for you too." All of the sudden she's kissing me. My free hand goes up to her hair and is tangled in her blond locks. She lets go of my other hand and holds onto my waist. Pushing us into my car. I gasp a little. She breaks the kiss, "I'm sorry," she said against my lips. I shake my head looking at her eyes and down to her lips, "Don't be," was all I manage to say when I kissed her again. We made out on the side of the road for about five minutes. It was pure bliss.

Lightweight. That's how I feel. Lightweight in her arms.

AMY POV

I break the kiss and smile breaks on my face with my eyes close. "Dork," she said and I opened my eyes. I see her smiling. "You're going to be the death of me," I whispered pulling away a little but she stopped me, pulling me closer. "We'll just have to wait and see," she whispered against my lips and kissing me softly.

Out of nowhere, my mouth is moving faster than I could think. "Since I've been to your house, do you want to come to mine?" I was beating myself up mentally. I was hesitant to hear her answer. "I mean you don't have to but I know you'll be alone tonight since Rachel won't be there. I.." She interrupted me. "I would love to. I'll fallow you," she said turning around in my arms. My hands are still laced around her hips. "Umm Amy, you have to get in your car for me to follow you," she said breaking me from my trance. I didn't think she would say yes. "Uh..I..yeah duh!" I said walking away towards my car. "I'll see you at my house," I said shyly. She just laughs and gets into her car.

I get in my car and glance at the dashboard. It's only six in the afternoon. What are we suppose to do at my house?

We get to my house and she parks in my driveway next to me. I get off and walk towards her car. "Come on," I gestured towards her. She looks at me in awe. "You're house is so beautiful and humongous!" She said a bit surprised. "Yeah, I just bought it a year ago." We walk together to the door. I let her go in first and all of the sudden I hear a thud. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" All I saw was my four legged children running up to her and knocking her to the floor. They kept licking her and she just giggled on the floor. "I think I'm okay," she said between gasps of air. "Cooper! Nala! Sit!" I yelled and they didn't listen. They ran towards me. They missed me. And God I missed them the whole day too. I knelt down and rolled around with them.

"Are you sure you're okay? That sounded pretty hard," I said while helping karma up to her feet. "Yeah I just felt like I got the wind knocked out of me but they are adorable!" She said while we walked further into the house with my dogs in tow.

"Let's go outside!" That caught their attention. I walked to the back and let them out the sliding door.

I walked back into the kitchen to the sight of Karma siting down on the dinning table massaging her head. "Here, let me take a look at you." I walked up to her and used my mini flash light on my keychain to check out her pupils. "Follow my finger for me." She does as I say. "Well, the good news is that there's no concussion. Bad news, your going to have o put some ice on that whole other head growing out of you." She smacks me. "You're suppose to be a children's doctor not a mean doctor!" "It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt, isn't it?" I said grabbing an ice pack from the freezer and walking back to her. "You're so beautiful by the way," I said kissing her forehead. Watching Karma blush is what I live for.

**A/N: guys I wrote this chapter like 5 times and I'm still not happy with it. Let me know what you want to see happen. I usually have like three chapters written in advance but since I rewrote this one so many times, I will have to rewrite the other ones to flow with the story. It may take a little longer than usual for me to update. With work and school but I love to read and write and hopefully a new update is up in a couple of days. Thanks for the great comments! Also thanks for reading! love you all! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Ice and Fire

Chapter 9

AMY POV

"I can't stop smiling," I said and she was almost resembling a tomato. "That's not fair. You keep making me blush!" She yelled in a jokingly tone. "Well that's my job isn't it? To make you blush," I said winking at her. There was a couple of seconds of silence. "What do you want to do?" She asked trying to change the subject. "We can watch some Netflix or something." Her eyes grew bigger as I said this. "It's like you read my mind!" She squealed getting up. "Let's go to the living room. It's only six in the afternoon, I'm sure we can watch a couple of episodes of something we both like." I get up and lead the way.

"Not to be rude or anything but where's your tv? Do you own one?" I laughed a little. "I don't own one," she looked at me a bit confused. "My eyes sometimes hurt when I stare at a tv too long and since I watch a lot of tv, I decided to buy projector and use it as a tv. I also have one in my room when I'm using my computer." "Well, don't you spoil yourself," she said and then, all of the sudden I hear her stomach rumble. I laughed a little. "God, where are my manners. Do you want something to eat or drink? Do you want to order take-out?" "Well that was embarrassing and please let's order some take out," she said and I laughed a little. I pull out my phone to order. "Okay they will be here in about forty-five minutes. In the meantime, so you don't die, I'll bring out some popcorn. Go ahead and chose what you want to watch." I get up and head to the kitchen. I popped the corn and put it in a bowl. I bring it out with two beers in hand as well.

I go to the living room to catch karma just flipping through Netflix and settling on house hunters. "No way!" I said way too cheery. I compose myself a little. She turned giving me a questioning look. I smiled shyly, "house hunters is one of my favorite shows," I said a little embarrassed. She smiled a toothy smiled, "We have more things in common then I thought we would," she said with one of her famous winks that make my face feel warm.

She patted the couch, silently telling me to sit next to her. So I did. As I sat down, I offered her a beer. She happily took it. "Amy, can I ask you som…" We were interrupted by the doorbell. "Hold that thought. Let me get the door," I said getting up. "No, let me get it. You can sit," she said getting up as well. "No, it's okay. You're the guest," I said walking towards the door. I can hear her running. Right when I'm about to reach for the door handle, she grabs my wrist and turns me around. She pushed me against the door with her hands on my hips. "I said, I got it," she said in a whisper close to my lips. My knees grew weak. She gets on her tippy toes and gently presses her lips on me and we both pulled away with a smile. "Fine," I said and moved to the side. She patted her invincible wrinkles on her dress shirt and skirt and did a quick ruffle of her hair with her hands. I was just staring in awe from the side. When she opened the door, her smile went to a frown. I walked up and looked out. It was Jessica.

"Hey, Amy, I think I should go," karma said starting to walk back into the living room trying to get her things. "No Karma, please stay," I whispered in her ear as I pulled her to my side so she wouldn't leave. "Are you sure?" "Positive," i said kissing her lightly. I forgot Jessica was staring at us. Karma broke the kiss. "I'll wait for you in the living room."

As Karma walked away I turned to look at Jessica. I could see Jessica staring at her. I stepped out and closed the door. "What do you want?" " I told you, I needed to talk to you. Please hear me out," she pleaded. How do I tell her without hurting her that this can't work. I will just have to peel it off like a band-aid.

"Listen Jessica, I can't go back to how things were. You have hurt me in more ways than one. I can't do this anymore. Ever," I said pointing between us, " please just go and leave me alone." She was crying now. "But Amy, I love you. I love you more then anything. Just give me another chance. Please.." "I'm sorry. Goodbye Jessica," I whispered to her and she looked up at me. "I will always be here whenever you want to come back," and with that, she walked off to her car. As she walked away, I saw the delivery kid pull up. I got the food and went back inside. As I walked in I saw karma sitting on the couch mindlessly eating, throwing popcorn in her mouth and watching the show intently.

"I got food!" I screamed and her eyes widen. She got up and ran towards me grabbing the bags. "You have no idea how hungry I am!" "Well I like a girl that can eat," I said winking at her. "You won't be saying that after you've seen me eat," she said, not breaking her concentration on opening the bags. "I'll grab some plates for us," I spoke up but I don't think she heard me. I walked back in with plates in hand. "Here you go," "thanks." We silently serve ourselves. "God, Amy! This is so good! I was starving. I thought I was going to die," she moaned out. If food gets her like this, imagine…no! Amy, don't think like that!

"So what's up with Jessica?" She asked and I put my plate on the coffee table. I sigh. "It's complicated but there's nothing you need to worry about. She's in my past and hopefully doesn't bother me again." She shrugged and I could tell she knew I didn't want to talk about it. She quickly changed the subject and we ended up laughing for most of the night. We drank a couple of more beers and she went in for seconds which made me want seconds as well.

KARMA POV

We finish eating and now it's pretty late. We head upstairs to Amy's room. "So my house is kind of cold. I keep the temperature lower in my room because I like burying myself in a lot of blankets so I suggest you wear a hoodie if you don't like the cold," she said tossing me a hoodie. "I have so much to learn from you cause that sounds like a cozy idea!" I slipped out of my shirt and skirt. I feel eyes on me. "Amy you're staring," I said as I try to reverse the hoodie. "What can I say? You're gorgeous." I turn to look at her and her arms are crossed with just her bra and sweats giving my a small smirk. She's walking up to me slowly. My heart is beating faster and faster. She grabs my hand and pulls me towards her. She wraps her arms around my waist. I have my hands on her forearms. My mouth is slightly opened. I'm in a daze. I can feel her touch traveling everywhere. We are inches apart. She finally leans down to connect our lips. As they touch mine, I feel like I come alive. All of the sudden I'm snapped back into reality. I soon kissed her back and it was getting hot and heavy. I wrapped my arms around her neck and lost my fingers in her hair. I feel her hands travel down to my thighs and without my knowledge, I'm up in the air. I wrapped my legs around her out of pure instinct. We both smile as we kiss but never break it. We make our way to her bed and she lays me down gently and presses herself on top of me. I swear, I'm in heaven. Skin to skin contact is the best feeling. We both come up for air and stare at each other. "As much as I want to do this," she said pointing between us, "I want to be..sort of official before we go any further. Is that okay?" God she's so cute. I'm still smiling up at her and nod. "I don't think I would of gone through with it, I got to be up in a few hours anyway," I said teasing her while turning around and she got off of me and cuddled behind me. "Shut up!" She said "that reminds me, I have to be at work early!" She puts her alarm and lays back down. "We have a date tomorrow so let's get some rest," I said grabbing her hand and intertwining them. She does a small laugh behind me, "You're going to love it," she whispered in my ear, "Goodnight beautiful."

AMY POV

We both wake up in agony to the sound of my alarm. It's five in the morning. "I should be pissed that I'm awake this early but waking up in your arms is probably the best feeling ever," Karma whispered and turning around in my arms to look at me. "I don't want to get up!" I groan. She laughed a little. "Come on, lazy. I don't want you to be late." "Fine." I get up and run to the bathroom. I need to move quickly so I won't be late. All of the sudden, I realized something. Karma is in my bed and I didn't tell her good morning. I run out the bathroom and jump on the bed half naked.

"Amy!" I hear her scream out. "What are you doing?! You're going to be late," she said to me. "I'm sorry, I just forgot something." "What is it?" "This," and I leaned down and kissed her. "Good morning, beautiful," I whispered against her lips. "You're so amazingly dorky and goofy," She joked. I clutch at my chest pretending I'm hurt, "well, you better expect a lot of dorkiness out of this one," I said pointing at myself. I quickly tried to get back up but she pulled me down by my wrist giving my a long passionate kiss. "Good morning to you too," she whispered against my lips. "As much fun as I'm having kissing you, I really gotta shower and get out of here," I said getting up and walking to the bathroom. "Yeah yeah," is all I heard her say as I closed the bathroom door.

Once I finished my shower, I came back into an empty room. Well, not completely empty. There was a note on the night stand it read:

Dear Amy,

I realized that I have no clothes for work here. Let me know at what time you're picking me up tonight xoxo

Sincerely,  
Karma A.

P.S text me pretty lady!

I put the letter down and take my phone in my hand and text her.

Amy- I hope you take some comfy clothes to your work so you can change. If you don't mind, I'd like to pick you up at work.

I don't even wait a minute and I have a reply.

Karma-sounds good. I get out at two today.  
Amy-I'll see you then.

This is going to be the best date ever.

**A/N: sorry there isn't any Rachel in here but no worries. Next chapter it will be filled with her. And thanks a lot for the follows and reviews. Means a lot. I have a few ideas for this story but any ideas are always welcomed. This story is just starting to pick up. Thanks for reading guys! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Ice and Fire

Chapter 10

AMY POV

I got out of work fairly early. It gives me time to sort of arrange what I have planed. I head to Lauren's house and walk in. "How are you holding up?" I asked Lauren as I walked in. She looked exhausted. "Only a few more days and all the kids go back to school. It's bittersweet." She said, while sipping on her water bottle. "What are you doing here?" "I can't come over and just say 'hi' to you?" "I know you raudenfeld, what do you want?" I sigh. "Fine, I was wondering if I could take Rachel to her moms today. See her mom and I.." I was cut off by Lauren. "By all means take her. It's one less kid to worry about. Please." "Well that was easier than I thought," I mumbled to myself.

I walked out into the backyard where the kids were playing today and I spotted a little red headed girl running towards me. I knelt down and braced myself for the impact. She ran into me and small 'oof' escaped my mouth. "How are you, kiddo? I haven't seen you in a while!" "I'm tired but I'm having fun," she said out of breath. "That's good. What do you say we surprise your mom a work today?" Her smile grew big and simply nodded. "Okay then. Grab your stuff and we can head out okay?" She ran off and did as I said. I turn around and see Lauren staring at me.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Lauren has a way at staring at you. It's like she's staring into your soul. You want her to break the eye contact just so she doesn't steal your it. I gave in. I had to tell her. "Well, obviously I like her mom," I said shyly. Lauren squealed so loud. I think my ears almost bled. "Oh my gosh Amy! I'm so happy for you! You're moving on from you-know-who and it's just great seeing you smile all the time when you're near that little girl and her mother!" She was way too excited for this. But who can blame her. I was excited as well. "Well as much as fun as this was, I gotta run," I said trying to get out as soon as possible before I got bombarded with questions. "Amy, please let's hang out soon okay? I feel like I haven't been able to see you since I opened this day care but next week, since they're heading back to school, we will be catching up, you hear me?" I nodded silently and I heard Rachel running up to me. "I'm ready Amy!" "Okay let's go!" I grabbed her hand and head to the door. We get in my car and drive off.

"Amy can we play a game?" She asked from her backseat. I looked at her through the rear view mirror. "Sure, you want to play iSpy?" She fiercely nodded. "Okay then, I spy something..umm…pink!" She looked around and tried to name everything pink until she looked down at her shoes. She wore Dora the explorer sneakers that lit up. She quickly yelled, "my shoes!" I smiled at her and nodded. "Nice going! Okay now it's your turn," I said to her and she looked around in my car. We played s few more rounds and we both laughed because most of the time the items were right in our faces. We finally got to her moms office and hoped out the car.

KARMA POV

"Shane, I'm really starting to like this girl," I said while twirling in my chair. Shane is sitting in front of my desk with his legs crossed and hands intertwined like he knew this was going to happen. He throws me a small chuckle. "I'm so happy for you. I haven't seen you this happy in a while. She must be something special." "She is," I stopped spinning in my chair and leaned towards him, "she's amazing. She has this way of talking to me like I'm the only one that exists. And she also gets along with Rachel which is a huge plus. Shane, you've fallen in love right? How does it feel?" Honey, if it's anything like the way you've been describing this girl for the past week then I want it. I haven't experienced that before," he said pointing at me. I leaned back in my desk and sigh.

All of the sudden I hear Tasha, my secretary, announcing that my appointment for two is here. "Wait, I don't have a two o'clock today," I said through the speaker. "Maybe I just forgot to put them in my schedule," I said to myself. "Hmm, give me about five minutes and then buzz them in."

"Well Shane, it was nice talking to you. Let's get back to work okay?" "Okay but promise me you'll keep me updated!" He shouted from the doorway. "Bye Shane!"

I'm looking down and reading my schedule and all of the sudden I hear, "mommy!" My face looks up and I see Rachel running towards me. I've missed my little one so much. I get up from my chair and go to pick her up. "Hey sweetie! I've missed you so much!" I said giving her a kiss and squeezing her. "Did daddy bring you?" She shook her head and she turned around and I followed her gaze to see Amy talking to Shane and saying 'thanks' to him. What's that about? She's wearing a hoodie and jeans. Very simple but also, it's Amy, so it's still very sexy. Soon She's walking towards me and I let Rachel down and whisper to her that my tablet is on my desk. "Only fifteen minutes on it you hear me?" "Yes mommy," she said running to my desk.

Amy walks up and wraps me in a tight embrace. I could smell her slight coconut scent on her. I breathed her in and it's like taking a breath of fresh air. "Hey you," she pulled away smiling down at me. "Hey you too," I reply in a whisper. "Are you ready to go?" "Yeah but let me just get my stuff and change into something comfy." I walked towards the bathroom door and quickly change. I come back out and Amy is just staring. The way she looks at me, makes me feel like I'm the only person in the world. "Did you take my hoodie?" She asked and I blushed. "Yeah..I…I hope that's okay? I mean if you don't want me to wear it.." She cut me off, "No it's okay. It looks better on you anyway and now we match a little," she said with a chuckle that made my heart skip a beat. "Alright then, let's go to wherever it is that you're taking me," I said and we all go up and walked to her car. She started her car and just looked at me. "What," I said blushing under her stare. She shook her head and held my hand. "Nothing," she said with a smile and we drove off.

AMY POV

We arrived at our destination near Santa Monica and I hear booth girl squeal. Like mother like daughter. I laughed a little. "Amy! I'm so excited," Rachel beamed. "Well let's get going before it gets dark," I said getting out the car.

We arrived at the 'End of Summer Grand Carnival'. It was extravagant and God knows that these people go all out for the end of summer. There were rides, food, booze and lots of people walking around. The sky was sunny but there was a chill in the air coming from the ocean. I'm glad we are all wearing hoodies. It was perfect. We quickly started on some rides. "I want to ride with Amy!" Rachel said pulling my hand. "How are you so good with children?" Karma asked me. All I could do is shrug and said, "it's s gift." We rode a few rides and ate some food. We rode all the rides and decided to just sit on the beach and watch the sunset. Rachel and I played tag for a little bit until we both fell down exhausted. Karma was sitting down watching us and taking picture of the sky. It felt normal. It felt right.

KARMA POV

We sat down on the beach and watched the sunset. Rachel was getting tired so she laid her head on my lap. "Did you have fun, sweetie?" "She nodded. Too tired to speak I guess. I looked over at Amy who was already looking at me. "Why aren't you watching the beautiful sunset?" "Because something more beautiful is sitting next to me," she said in a whisper. I smiled and she put her arm around me. I leaned my head onto her shoulder and watched the sunset until the sun completely disappeared.

"I guess it's time to get out of here," Amy said getting up. I looked at her still sitting down. Rachel had fallen asleep. Amy gave me a look that said, 'I got her' and went to Rachel and picked her up. She rested Rachel's head on her shoulder and wrapped her legs around herself. She held Rachel up with one hand and held my other. I felt something churn in my stomach. It felt good.

We made our way home and Amy put Rachel in her bed. "Thank you, Amy," I said in a whisper. We head downstairs and sit on the couch. "Did you have fun?" She asked scooting closer to me. "Tons. And thanks for bringing Rachel. That was the best date ever." I said leaning towards her. "I'm glad," she said leaning away from me. "What's wrong?" I asked confused. "I..I just have to ask you something." She said, a little hesitant. I simply nod and she reaches for her neck and rubs it. "Wow I didn't think this was actually going to be this hard," she said with a nervous laugh. "Come on Amy, you can ask me anything." She breaths and with one breath she says, "do you want to be my girlfriend?" I'm surprised I caught it all. I gave her a toothy smile and held her hand. "Yes, Amy Raudenfeld, I would love to be your girlfriend." She released a breath and leaned closer to me. She held my face and said, "I like you so much," and connected our lips in a slow but passionate kiss. We stayed on the couch making out. Until we fell asleep.

A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER

AMY POV

Karma and I have been inseparable since we finally became a couple. She comes over to my house with Rachel or I go over to her house whenever we can. We are both very busy and sometimes I work a forty-eight hour shift. On those days, she comes and visits me for lunch. And when I'm off I'll go see her for lunch. It's a weird schedule but it works.

It was Monday and it was Rachel's first day of school. I had spent the night at karma's. When I wake up, I see karma getting Rachel ready. Once she was ready, we heard the bus honk for Rachel. Karma had tears of happiness running down her face as she said goodbye to Rachel. "Moommm, I have to go," Rachel said trying to get away from Karma's grip. "Okay baby, I will see you later. Have fun!" She said trying to contain her tears from falling. I hugged Rachel and said good luck. We both watch the bus as it drove away with a waving Rachel sitting by the window. I turned to karma and hugged her. "Hey, it's okay. She'll be fine." "I know I'm just very emotional. She's my only child and she's growing up so fast," she said trying to smile. we head inside and she has calmed down. Soon we both have to go to work. "I have to get going and you should get going too. You don't want to be late for work," I said kissing her. "I'll see you later, Sweetie," I said waving at her. She wiped her tears and nodded.

I have this uneasy feeling at the pit of my stomach as I get to the hospital. I see a lot of nurses running around and I'm confused as to what's happening. I pulled a nurse to the side and asked what's going on. "There was an accident with a school bus. About fifteen kids are in critical condition." I let go of her arm and start running to the charts. I look threw them and my worst fear has come to life. I read the name out loud. "Rachel Ashcroft."

**A/N: thanks for reading. Finally some drama am I right? Anyway, next chapter is going to be intense. Hopefully, because I haven't written it yet. Also, I didn't get a chance to proof read this one so sorry for any mistakes. Let me know what you think! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Ice and Fire

Chapter 11 part 1

KARMA POV

Alex and I met in college. He was majoring in business and I was majoring in music. We were complete opposites. Every time we hung out I felt comfortable. I felt safe. With Amy is different. Sure I feel comfortable and safe but I also feel like if I let go, I will stop breathing and life as I know it, will cease to exist. She makes every cell in my body rage with energy. It's a different feeling that I've never felt before with anyone.

I'm not saying that I regret meeting Alex. He's such a great guy. Any girl will be lucky to have him and I got a beautiful little girl out of our marriage. We just never really passed the platonic stage. We treated each other like friends. There was no real spark.

Today my little girl left for school and I was so happy yet sad. Was this what parents felt every time their child does a new experience without them? I felt a knot at the bottom of my stomach and it wouldn't go away.

"Karma what are you thinking about?" Shane came in my office interrupting my thoughts. "Just Rachel. Today was her first day of school," I throw him a shy smile. He smiles and comes around my desk demanding me to get up. I give in. He gives me a big bear hug and swings us from side to side. "It's going to be fine. You're going to have to let her grow up, you know that, right?" He whispers in my ear. "I do but still. Let me be sad about my baby leaving me." I whispered back. Our hug was interrupted by my cellphone ringing. I pick it up. "Hel..," I didn't get to finish answering. "Karma Ashcroft?" "Yes." "This is Dr. Miller from the children's hospital. I'm going to need you to get down here right away." "Why? What's wrong?" I started to worry. "I will explain everything when you get here. In how long can you get here?" "Uhh…fifteen or twenty minutes," I reply in a shaky voice. "Alright. See you soon." My eyes start to water. I don't want to think the worst. This was Amy's hospital. Was she in trouble? What if Rachel was in the hospital? I couldn't think like that. I quickly explained to Shane what the conversation on the phone was about. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door.

AMY POV

I ran. I felt weak. My knees tried to give out but I ran. I ran towards the commotion. I see nurses wheel in children in stretched out beds. I grip her chart as I ran down to the ICU. Spotting her room, I slow down. "Relax," I said to myself. I took in big breaths as I walked into her room. The auburn hair girl is connected to IV's and a heart monitor. She has blood running down her head and nose. There are nurses trying to clean her up. I walked up to her slowly. Her eyes were closed but her chest was rising normally. I relaxed.

"Her mom has been contacted, she'll be here in a few minutes. She still doesn't know what's going on," a nurse said to me. I nod. "Let me know when she gets here," I said trying not to think about Karma's reaction to this.

"What's the status," I said trying to figure out how this happened. "There was a semi truck who lost control of the wheel and crashed to the side of the school bus. Causing the bus to tilt over on its side making the students lose their place in their seats inside the bus hitting the windows and the ceiling. This one in particular," an intern spoke up while pointing at Rachel, "has a swollen brain. We are trying our hardest to release the stress but we might need to operate. The impact to her head may have caused some inner bleeding and she has a broken arm." I ordered to get a CT scan done to see if we have internal bleeding. I go to the other children and none of them have it as bad as Rachel. I spoke to the other doctors. They agreed that Rachel may need surgery to stop the swelling in her brain.

A couple of minutes go by and a nurse comes to get me informing me that Rachel's mom has arrived. I go to the waiting room and spot her. I see her talking to Dr. Miller. A steady flow of tears were coming down the side of her cheeks. She kept nodding and looking down at the ground. I could tell she was trying to keep it together. To not lose it in front of everyone here. I slowly try to walk up to her but she spots me coming. Seeing how broken she is right now makes my heart ache. She stops listening to Dr. Miller and runs up to me. She laces her hands around me and her head is in the crook of my neck. She's now sobbing quietly. She's slowly breaking. She starts to kneel down and I follow her to the floor still hugging her. With one hand I rub up and down her back and the other I hold her head. "Amy…Amy..she's going to be okay, right? Please tell me she's going to be okay…" "I can't promise anything but I will try my best." Dr. Miller gives me a distinct look asking if everything is okay with one look and I just nod and he walks away. "Let's go to my office," I said looking down at her. She doesn't look up. She simply nods.

We walk into my office and she sits down. I make my way around my desk and inhale a deep breath. "Listen, Karma, right now I know it's hard. Right now she's unconscious but we have her monitored as we speak. We are now just waiting for her scans to come back and we'll determine what we need to do. We will try everything we can okay?" I said putting my hands on my desk. She instantly leaned forward and grabbed by hands. I looked in her eyes. "She may need brain surgery." She gave me a look of terror. "Amy, this is so hard. She's my daughter. My life. I can't function without her. Please Amy don't let her leave me," and with that she started crying again. I got up and hugged her. Tighter then ever before. "It's going to be okay. I'll be in the OR with her. We are good at what we do," I said trying to sooth her.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. " , I got the results. You'll need to see these right away." I took the laptop from him and stared intently at the screen. My eyes widen. We need to operate right away but I couldn't say it out loud. I needed Karma to not know like this. "Do you want to go see her?" She nodded and I guided her out. I gave the laptop back to the intern and inform him to prep an OR for immediate surgery.

We go in an I order the nurses to step outside. Karma walks up to the bed and holds Rachel's hand. "Sweetie, it's going to be okay. Please don't leave me," she whispered between sobs. I stood next to her. "Karma, we will need to operate right away, okay?" She looks up at me with red eyes and I can't help but break inside but right now, karma is not my girlfriend. She's my patients mother.

All of the sudden, the heart monitor flat lined. There's a loud beeping coming from the machines. I acted quickly and pressed the button in the room. "Code blue! Code blue!" I yelled. Karma was now panicking. Some nurses rushed in. "Charge the paddles to one hundred!" I yelled and I still could hear karma crying. "Someone,get her out of here, now!" I didn't want her to see this. An intern took her out. "Clear!" The nurse yelled. "Clear!" I yelled back and pressed the paddles to Rachel's chest. Nothing.

**A/N: holy titis guys! What do you think it's going to happen? I don't even know! Sorry about the cliffhanger. I will make sure to make it up to you guys. Lol thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 part 2

KARMA POV

I was in a state a panic. Who wouldn't react the way I did? When your child's life is hanging by a thread, of course I was going to panic.

A doctor carried me out telling me to relax. "Relax?! How can I? By daughter just flatlined in there!" I screamed out with tears streaming down my eyes. "Dr. Raudenfeld will do everything in her power to have her safe and sound." Then it hit me. Amy was in there with my munchkin. I just hope she can save her.

Next thing I know, the doctor is telling me that I m going to feel limp. I felt good. I felt relaxed.

Amy POV

"Charge to two hundred." "Clear!" Her heart beat started up again. I could feel myself relax but we still had to go through brain surgery. She had inner bleeding. Just enough to indicate that she could bleed out. "Prep her for surgery," I ordered the interns.

I went out to find Karma. I asked one of the interns where she was and they said she was in room 409. I walked in. They had sedated her. She was laying down and seemed out of it. "Hey you," I said walking in. "Amy," she said in a soft voice, "Is she going to be okay?" I put my hand on her knee, "Karma, I can't promise anything but we will try. I will try my hardest to have her safe and sound, you hear me?" She nodded and was almost falling asleep. I held her hand. "Amy, don't let me lose her. Please," and she slowly closed her eyes.

Before starting surgery i stared down at the auburn hair girl who was laying on the operation table. She looked so peaceful. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Don't you dare leave us," I whispered into her ear. Hoping she could hear me.

During the middle of surgery the heart monitor stopped reading her heartbeat. She had flatlined again. "We are losing her!" an intern yelled out. Dr. Miller charged the paddles. "Clear!" Nothing the first jolt. Everything was moving in slow motion. I leaned down, "you fight now. You fight with all your might Rachel and you come back to us. Don't you dare leave us. We need you," I said with clenched teeth and tears threatening to fall. I took the paddles from Dr. Miller. "Charge to two hundred!" I yelled out. "Clear!"

She came back to us.

Her heartbeat was the most beautiful thing in that moment.

It was a long surgery. It took around seven hours but we were successful with minor complications. We rolled Rachel out to recovery. She was a trooper.

I went to find Karma. They had to sedate her twice. I walked into her room and she looked up at me and she had tears running down. I took a seat next to her and grabbed her hand. "Do you have good or bad news," she said in a soft voice. I gave her a smile. "It's good news," I said while rubbing the back of her hand. She started crying again but not out of sadness but out of happiness. I got up and leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead. She snaked her arms around me giving me a tight embrace. "She's going to be fine. She's a fighter," I said smiling down at her. "Thank you, Amy, thank you so much," she said against my chest.

I may have put my feelings aside but I don't know what I would of done if we lost Rachel. These girls mean so much to me.

KARMA POV

I was able to bring Rachel home after a couple of days in the hospital. Amy said that she would still have to be monitor and she would stop by periodically. Rachel was doing great and I couldn't be happier that she was still with me. I would check on her and talk to her like I normally did. Today was different though. I walked into her room. She looked up at me and gave me a smile. "Hi mommy," she said looking back at her coloring book. "Hey, how are you feeling, baby?" "I'm feeling really good." "That's good sweetie. I'm glad you didn't leave me," I said holding her hand. "I'm glad too mommy. I'm happy that Amy told me where to go." I was confused by this statement. "What do you mean by 'Amy told you where to go'?" I said putting air quotes. Rachel gave me a shy smile and took a deep breath. "Well I was lost in a dark room. There was a small light and it was getting bigger but I could hear Amy telling me to come back from the other side of the room. So I ran to her voice since it was familiar." My eyes started to water. "Why didn't you walk towards the light?" "Because Amy told me she needed me." And with that, I told Rachel I would be right back. I ran to my room. I shut the door and started to cry and really think about this whole thing with Amy. I didn't know why I was crying. Probably joy, confusion or just simply because Amy was the one to bring my baby back. Did I meet her for a reason? My parents always believed in this stuff. I always shrugged it off. Maybe they were right about this spiritual world.

Amy stopped by the house everyday to check up on Rachel. She was like a guardian angel watching carefully over Rachel. I was still crying but quickly pulled myself together when I heard the doorbell ring. I ran downstairs and saw the beautiful blond stand outside. I almost tackled her and peppered her with kisses and saying thank you's between every kiss. She giggled and we didn't need to say anything. She knew why I was thanking her. She wrapped her hands around my waist and gave me a proper greeting kiss. She quickly checked on Rachel whom fell asleep with her coloring book and markers in her hand. We both did a little chuckle but hushed quickly so we wouldn't wake the sleeping girl. Amy checked her heartbeat and temperature. She didn't say much because she had to leave to make her rounds at the hospital but told me she would be back as soon as she could.

About two hours later I was upstairs when I heard Amy yell out she was here. "Upstairs!" I yelled back. I was in front of my dresser half naked trying to find pajamas for tonight. I don't have anything in specific. Just shorts and a loose t-shirt. I found what I was looking for and shivered when I felt cold hands wrap around my waist. "Jesus! Your hands are cold!" She quickly removed them and I immediately regret saying that. I turn around with a frown on my face and she's half smiling looking down at her hands. "First off, I'm not Jesus. Second, I have doctors hands. Having cold hands is a given," she said in a cocky tone. "Might as well be Jesus cause these hands saved my daughter," I said wrapping my hands around her neck. She wrapped her hands around my waist again and this time I didn't mind the cold. I loved it. She's slowly started to lean in but I leaned back to look at her with her eyes closed. She wrinkles her forehead and opens one eye. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." "Then why aren't you kissing me? Don't be a tease, Karma." I laughed at this because we both been teasing each other since we met. I stopped laughing and leaned in. Our lips touched and there's that feeling again. There's a parade of light behind my eyelids. She tightens her grip around my waist and I do the same to her neck bringing us closer. I wanted to be closer. We both pull away to catch some air and have our gazes locked on each other. "You're the best kisser ever," she whispered against my lips while leaning her forehead on me. "Now let me go check on Rachel for the last time tonight," she said breaking our embrace. God, I love it how she cares but I have needs too. I guess they will have to wait.

AMY POV

"Hey, Rachel how's my favorite little person?" I said walking into Rachel's room to find her awake and watching a Disney princess movie. "Hi Amy!" She yelled out, "I'm doing way better!" "That's a good sign. Have you been taking your pills?" "Yeah…my mom makes me take them every morning.." She said in a sad tone. "Well, if you want to keep up with the other kids, you should do as your mommy tells you. She knows best." I said smiling at Karma. "I guess," Rachel said half smiling. "Good," I said smiling at her. "Let us know if you need anything," karma said as we walked out the room.

"Are you staying over tonight?" Karma asked. I knew I was staying over but I put my pointer finger on my chin like I was thinking about it. "Hmmm, let me think. Do I want to sleep over?" I said and she slightly punched my arm. "You know you want to. Just say yes," she said playing along. "Fine, if you insist," I said walking towards her bedroom but as soon as I thought I was out of reach, I felt her grab my wrist and pull me into an embrace. I almost got whiplash at the unexpected gesture. Her arms were around my neck and I immediately held onto her waist. "You don't have to stay over," she said against my lips. "Oh I want to," I said kissing her lightly.

We fumbled our way to her room. Our lips trying not to lose contact. She closes the door behind her and I push her onto the door. She gasp a little but smiles into our kiss. I slow down a little and deepen the kisses. Soon our tongues are fighting for dominance and it doesn't look like no one is giving up. I reach down to her bare thighs and pull her up off the floor. She wraps her legs around my hips. She moans at the slight pressure that my body is causing on her center. It was the best sound my ears ever heard. Her hands are tangled in my hair and my hands have moved up to grab her butt cheeks. I can't take it anymore.

I walk us over to the bed and lay her down gently. We lock eyes and I can see the adoration in her eyes but also a little bit of worrisome. "What's wrong," I whispered. She stayed quiet. "Is this not okay?" I asked a bit confused. "No Amy, this is perfect. I just.." She trailed off. "You can tell me anything," I said smiling down at her. Caressing her cheek. She leaned into my touch. She took in a deep breath and spoke. "This is my first time..with a girl." "I can wait till you're ready," I said getting off her but she didn't let me. She quickly held me on top of her. "No, I want you. I just don't know what I'm doing.." She said a bit embarrassed. Her gaze left mine. "Hey," I said making her look at me, "I will be as gentle as possible. I promise, it'll be perfect," I said leaning down to capture our lips together. She smiled and whispered, "Okay."

**A/N: I promise you guys that the next chapter is going to be a good one even though I haven't started. I'm so sorry if this has mistakes. I barely edited this. I will try to update as frequently as I can. I just been busting my ass at work because I'm leaving to Puerto Rico on vacation at the end of the month and I just need to have everything set at work. Thanks for the love! Reviews and feedback are always welcomed. Also let me know what you want to happen next. Thanks!**


	13. AN

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. This is not an update. When I came back from Puerto Rico I moved into a new place and lost my charger for my computer during the move and I've been a little lazy lol sorry about the wait but hopefully a new chapter is up pretty soon. I see your messages and comments guys! I haven't forgotten. Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

KARMA POV

Do you ever get a feeling that everything in your life is perfect? Even if it's just for a brief second? Do you ever feel like you feel so good about being alive that you feel like nothing can hurt you? That's how I feel when I'm with Amy. She makes my world stop. She makes me have an endless forest of butterflies in my stomach. She makes life worth while.

Nothing can ruin this moment. The way she's looking at me. The way she's touching me. It just makes me feel like it's just the two of us. "Are you okay, Karma?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows. I broke from my trance and smiled up at her. "I just like you. A lot. And I think I've fallen for you every second I'm with you." She smiled that smile that makes my heart melt away. It's full of love. "Can I tell you something," she asked. "Anything," I said smiling up at her. "Promise me you won't run off?" I chuckled a little. "Why would I run off?" I said and she let her weight fall on top of me. Not her whole weight. Just enough to make me feel really close to her. I dropped my hands to her forearms. She stayed silent looking into my eyes. She moved a piece of loose hair behind my ear. "I think I've fallen way too deep for you," she whispered. Is she saying what I think she's saying? I don't know why but I feel tears threatening to fall behind my eyelids. Now I was the one who stayed quiet. "I've been falling in love with you since the day we met. And now I know that I love you. Karma Ashcroft, I'm in love with you." She said looking at me. I have never heard a person be so genuine with words. I've never heard words so true and pure. You could hear the sincerity in her voice. Her words were only laced with truth. This is how Amy Raudenfeld felt about me, karma Ashcroft.

I stayed looking at her. Silent tears fell from my eyes. I felt her words. I felt them in my heart. She truly loved me and I've never felt someone love me like this.

She wiped away my tears with her thumbs. "Did I say it too soon?" She asked a bit worried. I chuckled but my tears kept falling. "Not at all," I said with a little laughter. She just smiled at me. We both stared at each other with plastered smiles on us. It was my turn to break the comfortable silence. "You know, ever since I met you, there's always been something that pulled me towards you. And I'm glad I didn't ignore it because I'm the happiest girl in the world right now. You make me feel things I've never felt before. Amy Raudenfeld, I'm in love with you too," I said pulling her down to connect our lips. My hands wrapping around her neck. We both smiled and giggled into the kiss but all of the sudden the kisses got deeper and passionate. She played with the hem of my shirt and I broke the kiss and lifted myself up so she was able to slip it off. Since I was going to bed, I had no bra on. I felt her gaze shoot down. "Wow," she said making me blush. She looked up and gave me a toothy smile. I felt her instant love grow for me in that moment. If that was even possible. I playfully rolled my eyes and pulled her down. Crashing our lips once again. I felt her hands rub up and down the side of my bare skin. She said she was going to be 'gentle,' well this was supper gentle and I was in need of her touch. I furiously grabbed one of her hands, pushing it against my left breast. She gasped and I moaned. She quickly got the hint and she started rubbing my nipple.

AMY POV

God, she's so beautiful. I just want to savor this moment forever. I want to take all the mental pictures I can of this moment. We were both getting very hot and heavy. I felt her hips start grinding on mine and I felt a pool forming at my center.

My hand was on her breast. Causing her to moan in pleasure. Hands down, best sound. Ever.

I couldn't take it anymore. We were going too slow. I put both off my hands on her elastic band of her shorts. She stopped my hands from going any further and broke the kiss. "I can't be fully naked when you're fully dressed," she said in a whisper. I quickly threw my hands in the air to let her remove my shirt. She sat up and removed it painfully slow. Karma, always a tease. When my head popped out of my shirt, she threw the shirt to the side and snaked her arms around me. Unclasping my bra. She stared at my breasts and back Into my eyes. I deep blush spread on my cheeks. "You're so beautiful, Amy," she said. Smiling up at me and pulling me down, connecting our lips once again. Her hands roamed on the side of my torso and rested her hand on my sternum. I could feel she was hesitant so I grabbed her hand, like she did mine, and placed it on my breast. She gave it a light squeeze and I couldn't help but moan.

KARMA POV

My body is pumping with adrenaline. I've never felt so turned on in my life. When she moaned, I could of just come undone right there and then. Her every touch electrified my skin. Leaving a tingly sensation every patch of skin she touched. She soon came in contact with elastic band of my shorts. She broke the kiss and looked down at me. She didn't have to say anything. I knew what she was asking and I simply nodded. She gave m a smile and slowly pulled on my shorts along with my panties. I took in a sharp breath and she came back up to connect our gaze. "Are you still okay?" She whispered. I wanted this. I wanted this more than anything. "I am," I said and she proceeded to pepper my face with kisses and giving me a long and passionate kiss on my lips. She then trailed kisses down my sternum and then to my belly button. With every step she took, she made sure I was okay. And I loved her for that. She made everything feel okay.

She skipped my center and grabbed my leg, kissing my inner thigh in the air. I was too turned on. I needed her now. "Amy," I said in a husky voice with my eyes partially closed, "stop teasing me." She chuckled a little. "Patience, babe," she said and that was the first time she has ever called me something other than karma and I was losing this battle against myself. I was almost reaching my edge in this new territory I have never explored.

"Plea.." I tried to beg but was interrupted when I felt her mouth on my clit. I let out a loud moan. She knew what she was doing. I tried grabbing the sheets as hard as I could. Soon my legs were around her shoulder holding her in place. I brought down a hand, tangling my fingers in her blond locks. "Oh my god!" I grunted in pleasure. "Faster, baby," I caught myself almost screaming. Without hesitation, she flicked my clit faster and without my knowledge, she inserted two fingers. I let out another moan and arched my back in pure pleasure. Waves of ecstasy kept coming and going until she curled her fingers in me and I couldn't take it anymore. "Fuckk, Amy!" I yelled and came undone.

AMY POV

She came down from her high and I helped clean up her spilled juices. She tasted so sweet. She was panting. I slowly trailed kisses up her stomach and quickly stoping at each breast. Paying them a little attention. I kissed her neck and soon I was kissing her jaw line. I held myself up and looked at her and smiled. She still had her eyes closed with a big smile plastered on. "How have I been missing that my whole life?" She said opening her eyes. "That good, huh?" I said laughing a little. "Shut up," she said punching my arm lightly but still smiling. "That was amazing," she said in between kisses. All of the sudden she had a mischievous smile on her face. "My turn."


End file.
